


Damn, But That Voice

by melenafrey



Series: Dorian is a Voice Actor AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melenafrey/pseuds/melenafrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull never expected to meet the narrator of his favorite romance novels. He especially didn't expect to meet him at Starbucks of all places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn, But That Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennaFlare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaFlare/gifts).



> So JennaFlare and I were talking about how Ramon Tikaram (Dorian's VA) narrates audiobooks, and then she suggested an AU where Dorian narrates audiobooks that Bull happens to listen to...and here we are.

“What even _is_ that.”  
Bull did a double-take at the sound of his voice. The man behind the counter--a gorgeous, gorgeous man, with dark skin and hair and a curling, charming mustache--was making the cutest, grumpiest scrunched up face ever. But his voice. Bull was certain he had heard it somewhere before, and if he was right about _where--_

“Can you--uh, can you say something else?” He pleaded. The man looked even more weirded out, if that was possible.

“What on earth do you expect me to say? I mean, I know what I'm _meant_ to say. ‘Of course, sir, we’ll get right on that’ but I have no idea what that even is. Is that _really_ something we sell? I’ve been here a while and I can honestly say I have never heard of that. Orange creamsicle Frappuccino? I mean it sounds made up.”

Bull took in his disgusted rambling and focused on the cadence and tone of his sentences and the sound of his lovely, rich voice, and he _knew._

“I knew it!” He crowed in excitement. The man’s eyebrows were steadily creeping higher in more and more exaggerated expressions of bewilderment. It was adorable.

“Knew what?”

“You do audiobooks, don't you? I thought for a second when you first said something--oh but your voice--can I just say, you have a fantastic voice. So rich and wonderful to listen to. Great for that kinda stuff.”

The man had rather dark skin but Bull could still see a faint flush on his cheeks. “I, ah...you listen to those?”

He sounded so surprised. Bull couldn't have that.

“Oh, yeah. I do a lot of traveling and I prefer those over music sometimes. And let me tell you, that book, _With the Tide_? It really wasn't so great, but I stuck with it, so I could keep listening to you.” He grinned shamelessly.

The man smiled shyly. Bull couldn't get over how good-looking this guy was.

“Oh, well. Thank you.”

“And I'm sorry if this is too forward, but you are just as handsome as I was hoping you’d be.”

The man laughed, the sound startled out of him, spontaneous and lovely as the rest of him. “As you were _hoping?_ Should I understand from this that you, er, did some fantasizing about me?”

“Oh, yeah. You bet I did.” He leered a little playfully, and the man laughed again, a little more confidently this time. He smoothed his mustache with two fingers, smirking. He looked very much like a caricature of every Tevinter villain in popular films, and maybe he shouldn't have but Bull _loved_ it.

“Well that's quite the compliment. I have to say, I've never been recognized for my narration before.”

“That's a damned shame,” Bull told him honestly. “I know some of those books aren't the best but you have a beautiful fucking voice. You deserve to be heard.”

The man smiled, devastatingly gorgeous. “Thank you. Although really most of those are garbage. I was aiming for something a little higher when I started doing this.”

“Aw, they aren't all bad. I really enjoyed the second one in that series, you know, that one with the conquering Arishok and the Archon? Pretty unrealistic but that scene in the cave was hot. And damn but the way you read that--”

“Look, this is all great, that you read his porn or whatever the hell that is--”

Bull startled as a tiny older woman spoke up from behind him. The narrator of Bull’s frequent reading material flushed even darker. “But some of us don't have all day, so could you actually order something so the line can move forward?”

Bull huffed out a laugh as the man hastily apologized. He looked back up to Bull with a pained expression. “So the orange creamsicle thing? I'm not sure--”

“Don't worry about it,” Bull rumbled. “I'll have a caramel macchiato instead.”

The man looked somewhat relieved as he rung him up. “So I, uh. I'm not sure if you want--”

“You get a break anytime soon?” Bull cut him off, smile gentle.

The man smiled. “My shift ends in forty minutes?”

“I'll wait.”

He moved away from the counter. “Hang on--” he blurted. “--your name?” Bull turned back to him, amused. “For the cup,” the man said apologetically, though Bull could see his pink cheeks.

“The Iron Bull,” he said. The man smiled but said nothing as he scribbled. “Can I get yours?”

“Oh for Andraste’s sake,” the woman behind him muttered irritably. “Flirt on your own time.”

The man ignored her, smiling softly. “It's Dorian.”

“Dorian.” Bull said, stepping out of the way so the irritable woman could finally order. “I like it.”

Dorian addressed his next sentence to the woman ( _“I apologize for the wait, what can I get you?”_ ) but he kept stealing little glances at Bull.

Bull nursed his drink when they called out his name, choosing a seat close to the counter so he could shut his eye and listen. There were worse ways to spend half an hour, he thought with a wry smile.

Besides, Krem was gonna lose his shit when he told him he’d met the narrator of his romance novels working at _Starbucks._

 


End file.
